<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December by megilins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948721">December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins'>megilins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starless Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rape, non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe today was the day finally. The day they start again being proper friends. She asked him to see a movie with her, just like she did several other times in the past few weeks. She fully expected him to decline, persuade her to just go have sex without the movie, or even agree and persuade her to ditch the film once they meet. But today - they met, they bought the tickets, they sat down on their seats in the theater – with no mentions of anything else whatsoever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starless Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I wrote this months ago. Minds the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>


</p><p>They were at the cinema. The lights turned down, as the commercials came on. Marinette sat in her seat content. From the corner of her eye she peeked at Luka who was sipping Pepsi from an oversized cup and she suppressed a giggle inside. They were sitting in the back row all alone. Weekday afternoons were not very popular times to go to cinema.</p><p>Today was a good day. For the past few weeks, it seemed as if Luka didn’t want to spend any time with her unless they had sex. Which was fine. Totally fine… It was actually – not bad, not the most terrible thing imaginable…</p><p>Being wanted by someone felt nice. It was lonely being a third wheel for Alya and Nino, and it was super frustrating tiptoeing around Adrien. With Luka, Marinette could just exist. Turn off her brain for a bit, have some company, and then go home and...</p><p>Except it also was not very nice or much fun at all. Who would have thought sex was actually quite stressful activity. Obsessively checking her period calendar became her daily routine, not to mention the lewd texts Luka would send her like every other day, asking her if this and that would be okay to do or not. It started out innocently enough, him propositioning her with various sex positions, but as time progressed he grew more and more bold.</p><p>More often than not Marinette would have to search on the internet whatever Luka asked (well, until he started to send her direct links to various porn websites). Some of the things were bizarre or disgusting, but a lot of them downright dangerous. Not that she didn’t set some boundaries, but those few she was still able to hold up were just the tip of the iceberg. Luka was steadily wearing her down with his daily requests and more often than not she found herself agreeing to stuff she would never want to try on her own.</p><p>She couldn’t help herself. Every “no” made her feel guilty, every “no” could potentially make Luka disappointed in her, so she reserved it only for the most dangerous and disgusting ideas. Not that it was very helpful. Once she refused to let him strangle her during sex, but when he later stroked her throat with the back of his hand she almost jumped out of her bones fearing he might do it anyway. Once she refused to even hear him out about his ideas about using his pet snake during foreplay, and the mere fact he even thought to bring it up made her not want to have sex in the same room with the terrarium anymore. </p><p>Only if they could revert back to being friends, or at least have a boring missionary for once (or a much less awkward from behind…).</p><p>Maybe today was the day finally. The day they start again being proper friends. She asked him to see a movie with her, just like she did several other times in the past few weeks. She fully expected him to decline, persuade her to just go have sex without the movie, or even agree and persuade her to ditch the film once they meet. But today - they met, they bought the tickets, they sat down on their seats in the theater – with no mentions of anything else whatsoever.</p><p>The movie just begun, title card flashing across the silver screen. Marinette almost jumped when she felt Luka’s warm hand on her knee.</p><p>She could feel him staring at her, but she refused to look at him back, never looking away from the screen, ignoring the circling motion oh his fingers creeping up her thigh, because she knew once she would acknowledge it, he would take it as an invitation and she wouldn’t be able to say no.</p><p>But he found a loophole. “Marinette,” he said, and she reflexively turned her head and he kissed her. Kissed her and licked her and bit her. Put his hand on her waist. Urged her to move to sit on his lap.</p><p>“You know how much I hate seeing you in trousers,” he whispered into her ear about her last line of defense.</p><p>He pressed her onto his hard length and did all the work. He unzipped his pants and untucked his cock and took her hand in his to help her stroke him to completion, all hidden in their embrace.</p><p>“Do you happen to have some make-up wipes?” he asked, stretching his t-shirt away from his sticky stomach.</p><p>Marinette only shook her head no. Make-up wipes were expensive. She didn’t feel like giving any away.</p><p>“Ugh, I’ll go get cleaned up,” Luka stood up and tried to inconspicuously leave the theater to look for a bathroom in the lobby. Marinette sat down back onto her seat and tried to pay attention to the film, even though she missed the beginning.</p><p>She felt as if she were floating around her body, her consciousness not exactly in her head. Her hands started to tremble. The AC in the cinema is much stronger now that the theater is not packed.</p><p>“Are you alright, Marinette?” Tikki squeaked from inside her purse, but Marinette didn’t feel like answering. She wasn’t sure she even could. Her mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out.</p><p>“It’s been quite a while, don’t you want to go home?” Tikki urged her after a few minutes. The movie was halfway through, but Marinette had no idea what was going on. Everything was blurry and the back of her throat hurt.</p><p>When the first tear streamed down her face, she came back to her senses and gratefully took the paper napkin Tikki held up as an offering. She blew her nose, wiped her face, and realized, Luka didn’t come back yet. She checked her phone and lo and behold:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Luka: <i>I have to go, see you soon &lt;3</i></p>
</blockquote><p>/ / / / / </p><p>“Marinette, did you enjoy the movie?” Sabine asked as soon as she heard Marinette fumble with her shoes near the entryway. She emerged from the bedroom – apron on, rubber gloves on, scrunched wet newspaper in one hand, window cleaner in the other. One look at her ghost-like daughter told her something was wrong, so she quickly divested herself of her window cleaning tools and helped Marinette with her coat. “What happened?”</p><p>Marinette didn’t reply, she went straight to the couch where she lied down, willing herself not to cry. Not in front of her mom. She couldn’t possibly explain what-… It would be absolutely mortifying and there was a good chance she might get in trouble for acting so… so… naïve and trusting and just plain stupid!</p><p>Sabine sat down next to Marinette’s head and stroked her hair out of her face. Marinette looked up at her mom and when she saw with how much love and concern she had in her eyes, she couldn’t fight it anymore, a loud ugly sob came out of her throat and she started shaking and crying uncontrollably. Sabine scooped her up into her arms and held her awkwardly, like a very overgrown baby, and kissed Marinette’s forehead.</p><p>“Shh, Marinette. Did Luka say something to you? Did you argue about something?”</p><p>Marinette only held onto Sabine tight, trying to not think of the details.</p><p>“He-… he stood me up. He never showed up. I feel so stupid, mom, why do I keep asking him to go out with me, when he clearly doesn’t want to be friends?”</p><p>“Oh, Mari-ma, don’t feel stupid. It’s not wrong, wanting to have friends.”</p><p>Sabine kissed Marinette on both cheeks and hugged her tightly.</p><p>“It’s going to be Christmas soon. That is no time to feel sad. After dinner we should both help dad at the bakery. We just got an order for 300 cookie boxes, can you believe?”</p><p>That seemed to take Marinette out of her thoughts. She sniffled and wiped her eyes into her sleeve. “Wow, so many people ordered it? But we didn’t even put up a sign at the store yet.”</p><p>“No, it is just one person. The name’s Nathalie Sanrooc and she’ll come pick it up next week. Apparently it’s supposed to be a little end-of-the-year gift for the employees of the company she works at, I wrote it all down somewhere, wait a sec,” Sabine looked around the living room searching for the little notebook she keeps by the phone to take notes of orders. She stood up then to look for it in the kitchen.</p><p>“Nathalie Sancoer? Do you mean Gabriel Agreste’s assistant? Oh mom, that means Adrien must have seen my Instagram post! And he told his dad or Nathalie about it…”</p><p>“See Marinette? You are such a smart and amazing and beautiful daughter. I can’t imagine how we would manage without you. And it’s so nice of Adrien if he persuaded his dad’s assistant to make such a big order from us. And you are getting along so well with your classmates, you have so many good friends, and you have us, you have grandpa, grandma, and we are all going to spend the Christmas together. What does it matter if one boy is stupid and rude. Tell him to go lick a cactus and ask Alya to go with you next time.” Sabine exhaled with much fondness as she flipped through the pale blue notebook, looking for the newest entry. Marinette came up to her and hugged her from the side to look at the order with her own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / /</p><p> </p><p>Marinette stayed up late once again. As soon as she lied down, her brain turned on and she couldn’t keep her eyes closed with so many different ideas popping inside her head. Unlike Tikki, who was peacefully resting in her little bed where Marinette’s doll used to sleep.</p><p>Orange-chocolate black-and-white and white-and-black linzer style cookies. Box of samples for Adrien. Thumbprint cookies filled with sour cherry preserve. Blue-green waves of Seine as a woven tapestry. Caramel fudge with walnuts in between crisp wafers for easy handling. Unread message from Luka. Floral embroidery on the pockets of her white blouse. Alcohol-free eggnog made with coconut milk.</p><p>Marinette groaned with frustration and turned on her little bedside lamp. She leaped out of her bed to get a notebook to write down all her ideas for new cookies. She wouldn’t dare to actually bake and wake up her parents this late at night, but she might test the recipes during the weekend. She planned on taking a small box of selected cookies to school next week for her classmates, although it was mainly to note Adrien’s reactions so she could create a perfect cookie-filled box for him for Christmas.</p><p>The blinking notifications light on her phone was taunting her with an unread message from Luka. She noticed it sometime after dinner and couldn’t look at her phone or computer since. She simply was not ready to handle it, whatever he wanted, but now, in the middle of the night, she felt completely alone in a world, with the whole city asleep. It gave her this strange sense of calm, she never felt during the day. She opened the message and skimmed through it with a raised eyebrow. After a few moments after she finished reading it she exhaled a little snort and wrote him back the first and also the most honest thing that came to her mind.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
Luka: <i>Hi Marinette! Today was great, though it’s a shame I had to leave, I hope we can go see a movie again sometime soon. </i><br/>
Luka: <i>You are an amazing friend and I am thankful for what we have.</i><br/>
Marinette: <i>I didn’t enjoy the film. I don’t feel much like your friend. Don’t write to me again. I don’t want to see you anymore.</i><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>